marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonas Graymalkin (Earth-616)
(Xavier Institute student body); formerly , formerly | Relatives = Charles Graymalkin (father, deceased); Marcia Graymalkin (mother, deceased); Brian Xavier (collateral descendant, deceased); Professor X (Charles Xavier) (collateral descendant); Legion (David Haller) (collateral descendant) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Grace Cathedral; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Danger Cave | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = (formerly blue)Category:Blue Eyes | Hair = None | Hair2 = (formerly blond)Category:Blond Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears and no visible pupils | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = American, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Pre-statehood New York | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Yanick Paquette | First = Young X-Men #1 | Quotation = In the dark, there is none stronger than me. | Speaker = Graymalkin | QuoteSource = Young X-Men Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Origin Jonas Graymalkin was born in pre-revolutionary America. At the age of sixteen he was aware of the turmoil in the colonies over taxation from the British Parliament but he did not care. Jonas was coming to terms with his own issues as he just realized he was gay. One day while meeting another boy in his family's barn he was discovered by his father, a religious man, who believed his son to be an abomination and a spawn of the devil. Beating Jonas nearly to death, his father then sought to bury him alive in the nearby woods. This burial triggered Jonas' mutant powers, allowing him to survive some 200 years underground before being unearthed in the modern era. Final Genesis Jonas was able to rise from his would-be-grave located under the Xavier Institute when it was blasted open by the last Sentinel attack that destroyed the school. He was greeted by Cipher, and after their meeting, the two of them observed the Cyclops impostor, Donald Pierce, training the Young X-Men. Jonas resolved to kill whom he thought was Cyclops. When he attempted to kill Pierce, he met Dust and Magma prior to Pierce's escape. After the final battle with Pierce, Jonas was recruited into the Young X-Men team. Manifest Destiny: Abomination After performing a genetic test, Beast discovered that Graymalkin was a collateral ancestor of Professor Charles Xavier, hence how his last name is the street that the Xavier Institute was built on. Beast analyzed the boy's powers but to his ignorance, could not determine what discrimination could have doomed him to being buried alive if his powers emerged while buried. Anole comforted him stating that it was not his fault nor his father's because of the lack of tolerance 200 years ago, after Jonas had told him his life story. Book Of Revelations With surprising ease, he adjusted to the 21st century well. However, he was still weary of his "identity" as a gay man to the point where he would not let Emma Frost read his mind for fear of how she would judge. Despite his inexperience in battle, Graymalkin continued to work as a full member of the Young X-Men. He assisted in the fight against Krakoa, the defeat of the Y-Men, and the battle with The Neo on the Golden Gate Bridge. He formed a close friendship with Anole, and was pivotal in integrating Cipher into the Young X-Men. He also reached out to Ink when he was struggling with alienation from his team and the news that he was not in fact a mutant. Secret Invasion, Utoptia & Nation X Graymalkin was seen fighting alongside the other X-Men in San Francisco during the Skrull invasion. When anti-mutant protesters led by Simon Trask march in San Francisco in support of Proposition X, Graymalkin and a number of other mutants were part of a pro-mutant rights mob and attempted to stall their demonstration. When Hellion taunted the protesters, Trask incited a riot and Graymalkin was seen fighting them off alongside Anole and Beast. On the island nation of Utopia, Graymalkin continued his combat training along with Anole, Rockslide and Dagger. Schism and Jean Grey School After the schism between Wolverine and Cyclops, Graymalkin transferred along with most of the young mutants on Utopia to the Jean Grey School, in Westchester, New York. Krakoa Graymalkin was of the many mutants that joined the mutant nation of Krakoa upon its creation. He was seen alongside many other Krakoans grieving Charles Xavier dead at the hands of anti-mutant super-human criminals that had infiltrated Krakoa and killed many of its residents, including Xavier. | Powers = Darkness Empowerment: Graymalkin's mutant powers are related to light exposure; the darker it is, the greater his powers become, the absence of light triggering his powers. His powers strengthen with a lack of light, and he is weaker with exposure to light. Doctor McCoy stated he was unpowered in presence of light. Graymalkin has demonstrated the following powers: * Superhuman Strength, or enhanced, to an unknown degree * Nigh-Invulnerability * Enhanced Agility * Longevity (or possible Immortality) allowing him to survive without food nor water indefinitely: In complete darkness, he was able to survive 200 years with neither food nor water. * Night Vision allowing him to see clearly in total darkness | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Power decrease and fade in visible light (electromagnetic radiation with wavelenghts of 300 to 1400nm). * Unfamiliarity with 21st century lexicon and vernacular creates some difficulty in communication with others. * Suffered from P.T.S.D. (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorders). | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = * Although Graymalkin is fairly introverted and especially distrusting of adults (possibly due to his father attempting to murder him), he has formed close friendships with his teammates Anole, Cipher and Ink. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Self Sustenance Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Xavier Family Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Invulnerability Category:Night Vision Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Utopians Category:No visible Irises or Pupils Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Unregistered) Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:American Revolutionary War Characters Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Virtual Immortals